falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Karl Oslow
Karl Oslow was the founder and CEO of Mass Fusion before the Great War. Background Before starting Mass Fusion, Oslow was a Poseidon Energy scientist. For six years, 2037 to 2043, he worked for the megacorporation, perfecting their technology, only to see it sold to the military and used to hurt people. He left the company in 2043, to create his own, clean company.Mass Fusion building terminal entries; executive research lab terminal, Personal IntraMail 07-30-77 Its flagship product would be energy, provided through Oslow's Cleanpower Initiative. By 2053 his research efforts bore fruit, as the first "fusion" distribution boxes and sources of power entered the market. Through cunning and dedication, Oslow eventually cornered the energy market in Massachusetts, becoming the primary power provider for the state by 2070.Mass Fusion building terminal entries; customer service terminal, Company History''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Before the Great War, Mass Fusion was Boston's premiere utility, providing power to all of Massachusetts." One small problem with Oslow's Cleanpower was that it was power, but it wasn't clean. The junction boxes and plutonium wells were all fundamentally fission-based, provided with lead shielding to protect the users from irradiation. Unfortunately, imperfect shielding was all too common and radiation poisoning was a real risk among consumers. The company, of course, vehemently denied these accusations.Mass Fusion building terminal entries; customer service terminal, I'm Feeling Sick It wasn't until 2066 and the unveiling of the first power armor fusion cellFallout Bible 0: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly thirteen years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power." that the company truly started providing fusion power, but even then, legacy infrastructure was too commonplace to be cheaply replaced. Mass Fusion continued to operate containment facilitiesFallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.281: "'2.13 Mass Fusion Containment Shed'' Mass Fusion is the leader in the safe handling and disposal of radioactive waste. Except here the place is overrun with Feral Ghouls and spilled barrels. Check the outside balcony for a cooler (Novice). Inspect the supervisor’s terminal (Novice) to unlock the security door. Check the secure area for a toolbox (Novice) and a gate to a steamer trunk." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) and dumping grounds in rural Massachusetts, hiding the radioactive waste from prying eyes.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.355: ''"5.06 Mass Fusion Disposal Site''' ''This was the property of Mass Fusion and used as a disposal site for coolants and other liquids. As much of the poisons were buried at this site, pressure has built up and the irradiated pools around the shores of the lake have bubbling gasses. Be wise: Wear radioactive protective gear at all times. Be perceptive: Locate the steamer trunk in the treehouse to the northeast. Be extra perceptive: There’s a Mini Nuke inside the large tire by the yellow digging machine." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) In the meantime, Oslow worked with Noel Chandrich to create a true fusion reactor. What originally started as a civilian project quickly turned to military applications as jingoism awoke in Oslow. He clashed with Chandrich over his contacts with the military and the intention to hand the beryllium agitator over to them for use in weapons of war. Most importantly, Oslow forced the project to accelerate, ignoring problems with shielding. As Oslow fumed, Kathy Hathaway discovered a breakthrough in June: Graphene could help resolve the shielding issues.Mass Fusion building terminal entries; product development terminal, Research Intramail 06-20-77 Her composite alloy allowed Chandrich to get the agitator onlineMass Fusion building terminal entries; product development terminal, Research Intramail 07-22-77 and on July 29, the switch was thrown.Mass Fusion building terminal entries; product development terminal, Research Intramail 07-29-77 Chandrich advised Oslow to reconsider deepening his ties with the military, but the CEO's mind was made up. After verifying that the reactor does, indeed, work as advertised, Oslow fired Chandrich at the beginning September.Mass Fusion building terminal entries; executive research Lab terminal, Personal IntraMail 08-29-77 To cripple his career, Oslow ensured a binding non-compete agreement was signed and froze his pension and contracts to boot.Mass Fusion building terminal entries; executive research Lab terminal, Personal IntraMail 09-05-77 Appearances Karl Oslow is mentioned only in Fallout 4. References Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters ru:Карл Ослоу uk:Карл Ослоу